coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9130 (27th March 2017)
Plot A stunned Daniel shows Dr Gaddas out as he realises the truth of the situation. He can't believe how Sinead has behaved and storms out. She follows him and tells him she did it for his future prospects at Oxford University but he only wanted a proper family. As they row in the street, Chesney observes them. Daniel stalks into No.1, blaming Ken for what's happened. His father can't see through his son's grief and tells him he'll feel differently in time. Tracy is annoyed when Ken texts her saying he can't make the concert. Amy walks out of the community centre when no one is watching her. Having been taken back to No.5 by Chesney, Sinead starts to knock back the drink and tells Beth that the termination was Ken's idea. Liz tells Steve about Peter and the whisky and he goes to see if his friend is okay. Amy's family realises she's missing. Phelan knocks back a whisky in the Rovers, raging about the way that Ken spoke to him and determined to have it out with him. Peter tells Steve that he blames Ken for his troubles. Sinead breaks down as she tells Beth about the termination. Someone observes Luke and Tracy in the ginnel as they search for Amy. Beside the canal, Toyah tells Toby about Peter. He advises her that he's poison and will never change. He invites her to come home with him. Daniel sobs to himself in the flat but reaches a resolution and leaves a message on Sinead's phone. Steve advises Peter to cut his ties with his father. He has to join the search for Amy and leaves Peter with the bottle. He goes to take a drink but smashes it down in anger. Sinead bangs on Ken's door, determined to speak with him. He ignores her but as he goes upstairs, he hears someone entering the back door. Beth looks for Daniel. Inside No.1, Ken lies battered and unconscious in the hallway as Eccles cries over him. Amy turns up on Rosamund Street, much to Tracy's relief. As he mother rings the others to say that she's been found, she looks back at the door of No.1. Toyah is packing a bag but changes her mind, telling Toby that Peter is worth saving. He tells her he's done with her. A drunk Sinead tries to apologise to Daniel but he walks off. He goes into No.1 where he finds his father on the floor with Phelan stood over him, claiming he's just entered by the back door. Daniel rings an ambulance. Some streets away, a furtive Adam gets on a bus. Toyah finds Peter outside the flat with a packed bag and a cut hand. An ambulance arrives at No.1 and the family come running from various directions to see what's happened. An upset Tracy goes with Ken as he's taken away. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson Guest cast *Toby Chapman - Andrew Dowbiggin *Dr Gaddas - Christine Mackie Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen and stairs *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Jamila House *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Canal *Unknown street Notes *The record that Ken Barlow plays in the final scenes of part one is the HMV Concert Classics recording of Mozart's The Marriage of Figaro - the Philharmonia Orchestra, conducted by Carlo Maria Giulini. It also replaced the usual Eric Spear theme for the end of part one itself. *The scene of Toyah Battersby and Toby Chapman by the railings of Weatherfield Canal was shot outside Coronation Street 's MediaCity studios on the south side of MediaCity UK, Salford, overlooking the Manchester Ship Canal. *''TV Times'' synopsis: While Peter considers falling off the wagon, Toyah decides to give him another chance; Tracy attempts to find Amy after she disappears; and Sinead insists that Daniel should take his opportunity at Oxford. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,599,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2017 episodes